


Nomor Satu

by randomtuna13 (belindarimbi13)



Series: Beragam [11]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Childhood Sweethearts, Childhood is beautiful, Drama, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, I miss my childhood, jangan curhat deh
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/randomtuna13
Summary: “Peraturan bersepeda nomor satu: kau harus tenang.”  Sepeda, El, Mike, dan cemburu tak beralasan. {#Octoberabble [Day 11 - Transports]}





	

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: Stranger Things © The Duffer Brothers, is original series of Netflix
> 
> {#Octoberabble [Day 11 - Transports]}

“Peraturan bersepeda nomor satu: kau harus tenang.”

 

Gadis berambut cepak itu mengangguk penuh perhatian. Matanya sarat dengan kesungguhan. Mike berdehem, mendadak gugup saat mata sang gadis menatap intens padanya. _Aduh, sial. Kenapa El harus memandang seperti itu sih?_ Mike menggeleng pelan, mengalihkan matanya pada sepeda di depannya.

“Kau pegang setangnya seperti ini.”

Mike melakukan gestur itu. El mengamati. “Dan saat kau duduk di sadelnya—“

“Peraturan nomor dua: Fokus, El. Fokus!” Dustin menginterupsi. Mike menoleh pada kawan berambut ikalnya itu dengan gusar karena telah disela. Ia mengiyakan saja, saat El mengerjapkan mata padanya.

Mike sudah hampir membuka mulut lagi, saat dari sisi lain, Lucas yang sedang duduk di sepedanya sendiri, mulai bercoleteh soal keamanan berkendara. Sesekali, Will menimpali dengan bersemangat tentang bahaya bersepeda sendiri terutama di malam hari. Dustin (lagi-lagi) ikut menginterupsi tentang suplai energi yang diperlukan untuk mengayuh sepeda, terutama jika kau membonceng seseorang.

 

Dan saat El memalingkan wajahnya pada dua orang itu, sempurna teralihkan perhatiannya; Mike diam-diam melengkungkan bibir.  Kesal. Ia melihat pada pola _paving_ _carport_ di bawah kakinya, seolah-seolah salah merekalah El mengabaikannya. Tentu batu tidak bisa menjawab (dan jelas bukan salah mereka, jika lalu ia dinomorduakan). Mengerucutkan bibir, Mike mempertimbangkan untuk—

 

“Mike, mau mengajariku?”

Wajah Mike terangkat cepat. Kekesalannya menguap. Bagaimanapun, bagi El, dialah nomor satunya. Sembari menyunggingkan cengiran lebar tak tertahankan, Mike mengangguk dan menawarkan sepedanya sendiri.

El tersenyum.

 

Dan di latar belakang sana; Lucas, Will, dan Dustin bertukar pandang penuh arti.

 

 

 

 

**fin**

**Author's Note:**

> ceritanya saya salah baca prompt HAHAHuhuhuh ((((otak masih full sama desahannya gee /apasih))))
> 
> kukira transportasi jadinya malah langsung kepikiran sepeda. ya gapapalah masih nyrempet dikit :'> /maksa


End file.
